Isabeau' and 'I Saw, You Saw, Jigsaw'
by Maplestrip
Summary: There's a new kid on the street, and Isabella is affraid she'll steal Phin from her. In Jigsaw, Phineas and Ferb make a giant Jigsaw puzzle, while Heinz is growing tomatoes. This is a pair of episodes, just like real episodes.
1. Isabeau 1

**Isabeau**

**Part 1**

**Scene 1 **

_Phineas and Ferb are sitting on their regular spot, under the tree._

_the title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"Isabeau" _

Phineas: Well Ferb, what should we do today?

Isabeau: Watcha Doin', if I may ask you?

Phineas: Oh, hi Isabella, we...

_Phineas looks up, and sees that the girl isn't Isabella._

Isabeau: My name isn't Isabella, it's Isabeau.

_Isabeau is a girl which looks very alike Isabella._

_Instead of a pink dress, she wears blue, her eyes are brown, not blue like Isabella's, her skin color is a little lighter and she doesn't have a bow._

_but other than that, she's like a copy of Isabella. _

Isabeau: I just moved in next door.

Phineas: Isn't it a little rude to walk into someones' garden without permission?

Isabeau: Is it? I mean, yes, yes it is.

Phineas: Well, I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb.

Isabeau: Nice to meet you, Phineas, strange name actually, Phineas...

Isabeau: And so is Ferb. Where does your name come from?

Ferb: It's short for...

Isabella: Watcha Doin'? _(she just walked in)_

Isabella: Who is she?

Phineas: Oh, hi Isabella, this is I...

Isabeau: I can introduce myself, thank you...

Isabeau: I am Isabeau, nice to meet you.

Phineas: She just moved in in the house next to us.

Phineas: Isabeau, we kinda do big things everyday.

Phineas: Because you're new in the street, we let you decide what we will do today.

_Isabella looks very jealous. _

Isabeau: Oh, uhhh... What kind of stuff do you do?

Phineas: You know, big things, like building Rollercoasters, and teleporters...

Isabeau: I don't believe you. Can you build a ferris wheel?

Phineas: Sure. Ferb...

Isabella: This is kinda like 'his line'.

Phineas: I know what we're gonna do today!

Isabeau: Didn't you have a pet here, a second ago?

Phineas: Yeah, you're right. Where's Perry?

**Scene 2 **

_Perry opens a hatch in his beavertail and grabs an egg out of it._

_He throws the egg on the ground, breaking it._

_A giant cloud of steam comes out and when it goes away, Perry is gone._

_In his lair, an egg falls on his chair._

_It breaks and steam comes out. When the steam is gone, Perry is sitting on his chair._

_On the screen you can see Monogram and Carl waltzing._

_Monogram sees Perry. _

MM: Oh, uhh... Agent P.

MM: My wife thinks I should learn how to dance, and I couldn't find a cheap teacher, so...

MM: Well, Carl is free...

MM: Anyway...

MM: Doofenshmirtz has bought a lot of mechanical parts.

MM: It looks like he's building robots!

MM: Go to him and put a stop to him! (salutes)

_Perry salutes back and runs away. _

MM: So, where were we?

**Scene 3 **

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_Perry flies onto Heinz' balcony._

Heinz: Perry the Platypus, what a complete surprise!

Heinz: And with complete, I mean completely UNcomplete!

Heinz: I always wanted to say that... And I think self-deprecating is good.

Heinz: But now about my plan.

Heinz: I've made androids! I'll show you.

Heinz: Have a look through this telescope.

_Perry looks through the telescope and sees a man watering the plants in his garden._

_Perry tries to get his eyes off the telescope, but he can't_

Heinz: Haha! You are trapped! I've put superglue on that thing!

Heinz: But, well, what you're looking at is one of my Nice-People-Who-Become-Evil-Inators.

Heinz: Also known as the N.P.W.B.E.I.'s.

Heinz: I made three of them. I don't know where the third went, but I suppose she's doing evil, so I'm good.

Heinz: Not in the sense that I'm on the good side, don't get me wrong, I'm evil.

Heinz: But I'm good in the sense that I'm happy.

Heinz: Not that I'm so happy about me not seeing her. but...

Heinz: Oh, never mind...

Heinz: Could you turn around please, I need you to behold.

_Perry turns around, now he's standing on the edge of the balcony and is looking through the telescope at Heinz. _

Heinz: Behold! The Nice-People-Who-Become-Evil-Inator-Remote-Control!

Heinz: I haven't really thought up 'bout a short name for this one yet...

Heinz: But anyway, each time I push this button, my inators will do something evil.

Heinz: Watch!

_Heinz pushes the button and Perry sees through the telescope that the man watering the plants sprays a random guy completely wet._

Heinz: I know! Brilliant!

**Scene 4**

_Back in P&F's backyard, Baljeet and Buford have joined the gang_

Baljeet (to Isabeau): Do you know you look a lot like Isabella?...

Phineas: Can I have your attention, please?

Phineas: I need an assistant with my work in the east section, any volunteers?

_Isabeau puts up her hand._

Isabeau: I'd lo...

_Isabella jumps in front of her._

Isabella: I'd love to, Phineas!

Phineas: All right, walk along

_Isabeaus eyes become red and she pulls Isabella's bow._

Isabella: Why'd you do that?

Isabeau(eyes are normal again): What?

Isabella: You almost pulled my bow out!

Phineas: Calm down, calm down! I'm sure it wasn't on purpose...

Phineas: You know what? Isabeau, why won't you help me, then we can let Isabella cool off for a moment.

Isabella: That girls evil!

_Isabella starts singing a song. Meanwhile Isabeau is doing a lot of evil stuff and P&F are building the ferris wheel._

_Why won't he believe me?_

_I'm telling the truth!_

_He doesn't agree wi'me!_

_He still wants more prove!_

_I know she's evíl!_

_She isn't very nice._

_I know she's evíl!_

_But no-ones taking my advice._

_I know she's evíl!_

_I'm sure that she is lying._

_I know she's evil!_

_She almost makes me cryin'!_

_I'd wish he would listen!_

_I'd wish that he knew!_

_She should be in prison!_

_He ain't got a clue!_

_I know she's evíl!_

_But I don't know why._

_I know she's evíl!_

_wait for the next lie._

_I know she's evíl!_

_but I don't have prove._

_I know she's evíl!_

_I'm telling the truuu-uuu-uuth!_

**End of part 1**

_How do you like the song? _


	2. Isabeau 2

**Isabeau**

**Part 2**

**Scene 1**

Phineas: So, what do you think?

_There's a big ferris wheel standing in the middle of the yard._

Isabeau: I can't believe it...

Isabella: Yes, yes, Phineas is brilliant...

Phineas: And don't forget Ferb, he's done all the hard work!

Isabeau: Can I have a ride?

Phineas: Sure, I'll go with you.

_Isabella looks shocked._

Isabella (to herself): She's just like me, but then nicer!

**Scene 2**

Heinz: You know, this is fun!

Heinz: Why don't you get it a try, evil is good for you.

Heinz: And of course I don't mean that it's actually "good"...

Heinz: It's just good for your... uhhh...

Heinz: Health?... no not health...

Heinz: Well, anyway, push this button!

_Heinz walks toward Perry and keeps the remote just in front of Perry's arm._

_Perry quickly turns around, turning the whole telescope._

_The telescope hits Heinz in his stomach._

_The glue isn't strong enough to hold Perry and Perry's eyes get loose._

_Perry grabs the remote and smashes it on the floor._

Heinz: Not the remote!

**Scene 3**

_Isabeau and Phineas are sitting in the ferris wheel, going down._

Isabeau: Ouch!

_Isabeau grabs the back of neck._

Phineas: What's wrong?

Isabeau: Oh, it's gone, probably just a bug or something...

Phineas: Ahh, we're down.

some women walks in the yard: Isabeau!

Isabeau: Oh, uhh, hi mom.

Isabeaus mom: Dad got a job offer in Canada, so we're gonna move again.

Phineas: Why did you ever go here in the first place?

Isabeau: I don't know...

_Isabeau walks over to Isabella, which is standing alone._

Isabeau: Isabella, I know that we kinda started of wrongly, so, before I go, I wanted to say sorry...

Isabella: Go?

Isabeau: Yeah, my dad got a job offer in Canada.

Isabella: well... farewell, than...

Isabeau: I guess I'll come over sometime. Cya.

_Isabeau walks back to Phineas_

Phineas: We keep contact, okay?

Isabeau: Sure, but I'll have to pack in again, so gotta go.

Everybody: Bye!

Isabella: Holly, do you want to go with me in the ferris wheel, now it's still here?

Holly: Sure!

**Scene 4**

_Back in D.E. Inc._

Heinz: No, Perry the Platypus, don't think you'll get it easy this time!

_Heinz jumps in a hovercraft._

_Just before he flies off, Perry jumps on._

Heinz: Oh, no! You leave me no choice, other than to shoot you with my away-inator!

_Heinz keeps firing at Perry so he isn't paying attention to what they're flying at._

_the hovercraft flies into the ferris wheel, and one of the shots Heinz fires hits the frame._

_The wheel rolls of and the hovercraft crashes a few blocks further._

Heinz: Curse you Perry the Platypus!

**Scene 5**

Candace(standing in front of the house): MOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Candace: Look, look, look! In the backyard, look! They did it again!

Linda: Just, let me drop of the groceries.

Candace: Look, look, look! Now tell me you don't see a giant, enormous ferris wheel in the backyard.

Linda: Alright, I don't see a giant, enormous ferris wheel in the backyard.

Phineas: Hi mom!

Candace: Not again...

**Scene 5/End Credits**

TV: Do you live in the Danville area and want to bust your brothers?

TV: Than call now and you can be on the next episode of: Bust 'em!

Candace: Yes! Yes!

TV song: When you're bothered by your brothers

And you can't convince your mother

And you don't think you can take another day

Don't swear or cuss!

They've got your back against the wall

And you think you've tried it all

There's a number you should call

Don't throw them underneath the bus

Just leave the busting to us!

Bust 'em, bust 'em, bust 'em!

TV: Operators are standing by.

**End of part 2**


	3. I Saw, You Saw, Jigsaw 1

**I Saw, You Saw, Jigsaw**

**Part 1**

**Scene 1**

_Phineas is working on a jigsaw puzzle. It is almost finished._

_the title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"I Saw, You Saw, Jigsaw"_

Phineas: Almost done...

Phineas: You know, these puzzles are always so easy.

Phineas: Jigsaw puzzles are supposed to be challenging, every time you do them.

Phineas: Well, that's what differs them from other puzzles! You can do them as often as you want.

Phineas: Ferb...

_Baljeet looks through the window._

Baljeet: Have you said it yet?

Phineas: Baljeet? What are you doing there?

Baljeet: Just, please, say the line.

Phineas: uhhh... Okay, I know what we're gonna do today?

Baljeet: Yes, where's Perry? YES!

Baljeet: I got interrupted, last time.

Phineas: Okay... Now you mention it, where ís Perry?

**Scene 2**

_Phineas and Ferb walk away to search for him._

_Perry quickly finishes the puzzle, creating some sort of portal._

_He jumps into the portal and ends up in his lair._

_Perry sits down and he sees Monogram heavily shaking on the screen._

_Perry scares Monogram up._

MM: Oh, it's you, sorry, there was a scary movie on tv tonight and now I'm quite...

Carl: You're a wimp sir, how can that movie scare you so much?

Carl: Didn't you say you had steel nerves?

MM: And you have no nostrils, but that's got nothing to do with this!

MM: Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has put up some sort of tomato garden on his roof.

MM: This can only mean one thing...

MM: Well, actually, it can mean a lot of things, but it probably means: Evilness.

MM: Go out there and put a stop to him! (salutes)

_Perry salutes back and walks away._

Carl: You are afraid for a movie?

MM: I can fire you, you know that?

**Scene 3**

_Candace is sitting on her bed._

_She is very scared and is hugging a Ducky Momo dull._

_She scares up when her cell phone rings._

Candace: Stacy?

Stacy(other end of the line): How was your date with Jeremy?

Candace: Uhh, great I think.

Candace: We saw that scary movie which was on TV...

Stacy: Oh, yeah, how was it?

Candace: I'm pretty shaken up...

Stacy: I know a way to distract you from that movie!

Candace: What?

Stacy: What are your brothers doing?

Stacy: Hello? Hello? She hang up...

_Candace is running downstairs and she runs into the glass door to the backyard._

_She opens the doors and sees there brothers cutting little plastic parts._

Candace: What do you think you're doing?

Phineas: We're making a giant jigsaw...

_Candace runs back in the house screaming._

Phineas: ...puzzle...

Phineas: It's not thát bad...

Delivery man: Aren't you a little young to buy a huge plastic plate and a lot of paint?

Baljeet, Buford and Isabella: Yes, yes he is.

**Scene 4**

_Candace runs to the panic room, and grabs her cell phone._

_She dials a number and Linda picks up her phone._

Candace: Mom, I've seen a scary movie last night and Phineas and Ferb are rubbing it in!

Linda: No giant constructions this time?

Candace: No, they are just ****.

Candace: Where did that beep tone come from?

Linda: If you have nothing important to tell me, I'm hanging up.

Candace: No wait! Mom? She hang up on me! I have to do something!

**End of part one**

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my stories!


	4. I Saw, You Saw, Jigsaw 2

**We Call It Jigsaw**

**Part 2**

**Scene 1**

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_Perry knocks on the door of Heinz' office._

_Heinz' door falls on Perry, and the door folds itself up until its a box._

_Perry can look through the pigeonhole. (don't ask me why he had one in his office room door, lol.)_

Heinz: Perry the Platypus!

Heinz: How nice for you to drop in.

Heinz: And with dropping in, I mean the door dropped in on you!

Heinz: Or something like that...

Heinz: Anyway, take a look at my tomato field.

Heinz: On a rooftop!

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Tomatoes!_

Heinz: I'm going to sell tomatoes, to make some money.

Heinz: But I thought by myself; That isn't evil...

Heinz: So I made this, BEHOLD!

_Heinz shows us a laser (What else? :S)_

Heinz: The Making-Vegetables-and/or-fruit-evil-inator.

Heinz: I'm still not sure if tomatoes are vegetables or fruit...

Heinz: But, anyway, anyone who eats one of these, becomes evil.

Heinz: There is just one thing, this wouldn't really help me...

Heinz: I'd just get more rivalry :S

Heinz: So I just have to build a Making-Vegetables-and/or-fruit-obeying-people-me-inator-thingy-something,

Heinz: Or something like that...

**Scene 2**

_In Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Ferb is loading thousands of jigsaw pieces in some sort of transparent globe._

Phineas: This machine will mix all the pieces.

_Ones Ferb is done and has closed the hatch, the globe starts spinning and shaking heavily._

_It stops shaking and the hatch opens._

Phineas: And now, START PUZZLE-ING!

_The kids start puzzle-ing and a rock song starts._

_You should start with the corners, and thén you just wórk your way in!_

_(You should start with the corners, and thén you just wórk your way in!) _

_It's no competition, but íf you want, yóú can try to win! _

_(It's no competition, but íf you want, yóú can try to win!) _

_If you lost tráck of it, than just go see the picture on the bo-o-ox! _

_(If you lost tráck of it, than just go see the picture on the bo-o-ox!) _

_But he's done it without the box and he knows he réálly, really rocks! _

_(But he's done it without the box and he knows he réálly, really rocks!) _

_So just go make that stupid fo-o-ox! _

_We call it saw... Jigsaw! _

_We call it saw... Jig-jig-jigsaw! yeah. _

_We call it saw... Jigsaw! _

_It won't work with a hook or a claw! No! Jigsaw... yeah... _

_(end of song)_

_Candace walks in the yard, wearing a helmet and holding a baseball bat._

_Candace sees the giant jigsaw puzzle, which has the shape of a complete platypus_

Candace: Wow... That thing is huge!

Candace: I'm calling mom!

**Scene 3**

_Back in DE Inc._

Heinz: Tomato, tomahto, tomato, tomahto… I don't know…

Heinz: Anyway, you know, tomatoes don't sell very well

Heinz: So I have also made a machine which makes ketchup from them.

Heinz: Here, in this big container, I store the ketchup until I sell it.

_Heinz points at a big round glass container with a lot of tomato ketchup inside._

Heinz: All I have to do now is think of a name.

Heinz: I think it should have my name in it...

Heinz: Heinz...

Heinz: Heinz Doofenshmirtz...

Heinz: Oh, and it must be as simple as possible.

Heinz: Doofenshmirtz... Heinz...

Heinz: Heinz... Ketchup...

Heinz: Of course! I know a brilliant name! Doofenshmirtz tomato ketchup!

_Perry stares at him like he's an idiot._

Heinz: Why are you staring at me like I'm an idiot?

Heinz: It's a good name!

_Perry sighs, and rings the doorbell, which is inside his cage._

Heinz: Oh, we've got company!

_Heinz walks to Perry's cage and turns the handle, opening Perry's cage._

_Perry jumps out and wants to hit Heinz on the face again._

Heinz(quickly): WAIT! wait, wait!

Heinz: Déjà vu... Hasn't this happened before?

_Perry, very annoyed, puts his head of and grabs a little piece of paper, which is in it._

_Perry unfolds it and it shows a little flashback from 'Hip Hip Parade', in which Heinz trapped him in a door as well._

Heinz: How did you do that? How did you even TAPE that moment?

Heinz: Anyway, to go back to our routine...

_Perry hits Heinz in the face and Heinz steps back, until he bumps into the ketchup container._

_The round container rolls away and rolls over all the tomato plants, ruining them._

Heinz: Not my plants!

_The container rolls into the Making-Vegetables-and/or-fruit-obeying-people-me-inator-thingy-something._

Heinz: Not my Making-Vegetables-and/or-fruit-obey...

Heinz: Maybe I should shorten the name after I've repaired it.

_The glass container breaks and all the ketchup runs out the window._

Heinz: And there goes the ketchup... Well, thank you Perry the Platypus...

Heinz: And that was sarcasm.

_Perry grabs a surfboard which is coincidentally laying around and surfs out with the wave of ketchup._

**Scene 4**

_Buford is sitting on the huge platypus-puzzle._

Baljeet: Buford, get of that! It might break!

Phineas: Calm down, Jeet, it's so stable, only a tsunami can break it.

Phineas: For the last piece, we actually need to sit on it.

_Phineas jumps on it, Ferb and Baljeet follows._

_Phineas helps Isabella to get on. _

Phineas: Her is the last piece.

Phineas puts a small part on the edge of a big white squire in the middle of 'Perry's' back.

Isabella: Phineas, What is this squire for?

Phineas: We used science to see the future. It'll work any minute now.

Isabella: See the future?

Phineas: Or the past.

Ferb: Physics suggests something can take place forward and backward in time.

Phineas: Nice said, Ferb.

_The white squire becomes grey, than green, blue and white again, but now in the centre is the picture of a bottle of ketchup._

Phineas: Ketchup?

_Baljeet sees a wave of ketchup coming their way._

Baljeet: Ketchup! Jump off!

_Everyone jumps off the platypus puzzle and the ketchup wave destroys it._

_Candace jumps in the yard_

Candace: MOM! MOM!

_Candace sees all the ketchup and thinks it's blood. She faints._

_Linda was following her, and is still on the other side of the fence. _

Linda: does that silence mean that it's gone?

Linda: Of course... I'm gonna put the car in the garage, I'll be right there!

_Linda takes a seat in the car and drives it in the garage._

_In the meantime, Phineas and co are tasting the ketchup which is all over the grass._

Phineas: Mmmm, ketchup.

Phineas: Well, we should clean this up, Ferb...

_Ferb pushes the button on a remote and the sprinkler go on._

_All the waters flushes away the ketchup and wakes up Candace, just before Linda comes in._

Linda: Candace! Why are you lying on the floor?

Candace: Everything's gone, right?

Linda: What does that even mean?

Candace: I'll be in my room, crying...

Perry: Grrrrrrrr...

Candace: Oh there you are, Perry...

End of part 2


End file.
